2002 in film
The year 2002 in film involved some significant events. The first significant releases of sequels took place between The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Men in Black II, Analyze That, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, Stuart Little 2, Blade II, the 3rd installment Austin Powers in Goldmember, the 10th installments Star Trek: Nemesis and Jason X. 2002 is the only year in which a Star Wars and a Star Trek film were released in the same year. Highest-grossing films Events * May - The Pianist directed by Roman Polanski wins the "Palme d'Or" at the Cannes Film Festival. * May 3–5 - Spider-Man is the first film to make $100+ million during its opening weekend in the US unadjusted to inflation. * May 16 - Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones opens in theater. Although a huge success, it is the only Star Wars episode not to be the highest grosser of the year. *''Amélie'' directed by Jean-Pierre Jeunet wins the 2002 César Award for Best Film, Best Director, Best Music, and Best Art Direction. Amélie also became the highest-grossing French-language film in the United States ever. * Another French-language film Brotherhood of the Wolf also became the second-highest-grossing French-language film in the United States in the last two decades. Awards Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Pianist, directed by Roman Polanski, Poland Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Magdalene Sisters, directed by Peter Mullan, U.K. / Ireland Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi), directed by Hayao Miyazaki, Japan :Bloody Sunday, directed by Paul Greengrass, U.K. / Ireland Notable deaths Wide-release films In the film industry, a wide-release film is a film that studios believe will appeal to a broad spectrum of the public and that shows in at least 600 theatres in North America. The following films meet these criteria: Dates given are North American release dates. Films released in North America in 2002 include: * W: wide release (600 or more theaters) * L: limited release in select cities (fewer than 600 theaters) * R: re-release of previously released film * ‡: films that achieved wide-release status after initial release January - March April - June July - September October - December Notable limited-release films In addition to the wide-release films in the above list, the following films received a limited or regional release. #''' *''6 Angels'' - (Japan) *''8 Women'' (8 Femmes), starring Catherine Deneuve, Isabelle Huppert, Emmanuelle Béart - (France) *''13 Moons, starring Steve Buscemi and Jennifer Beals - (USA) *24 Hour Party People, starring Steve Coogan - (UK) *25th Hour, directed by Spike Lee, starring Edward Norton, Barry Pepper, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Rosario Dawson, Brian Cox - (USA) *28 Days Later, directed by Danny Boyle, starring Cillian Murphy - (UK) A-D *Aankhen'' (Eyes), starring Amitabh Bachchan - (India) *''Ada Apa dengan Cinta?'' (What's Up with Love?) - (Indonesia) *''Addicted'' (Jungdok), starring Lee Byung-hun - (South Korea) *''The Adversary'' (L'adversaire), starring Daniel Auteuil - (France) *''Ali G Indahouse'' starring Sacha Baron Cohen, Charles Dance, Michael Gambon and Martin Freeman - (UK) *''All or Nothing, directed by Mike Leigh, starring Timothy Spall - (UK) *Amandla!: A Revolution in Four-Part Harmony'' - (South Africa/USA) *''Amar te duele'' (Loving You Hurts) - (Mexico) *''Amen., directed by Costa-Gavras - (Germany/France/Romania) *Angel on the Right'' (Farishtai kitfi rost) - (Tajikistan) *''Antwone Fisher, directed by and starring Denzel Washington - (USA) *Ararat, starring Charles Aznavour and Christopher Plummer - (Canada/France) *Aro Tolbukhin. En la mente del asesino'' (Aro Tolbukhin: in the Mind of a Killer) - (Spain) *''L'Auberge espagnole'' (aka Pot Luck), starring Audrey Tautou - (France) *''Australian Rules'' - (Australia) *''Auto Focus, starring Greg Kinnear and Willem Dafoe - (USA) *Avenging Angelo'', starring Sylvester Stallone and Madeleine Stowe - (USA) '''B *''Baader'' - (Germany) *''Back by Midnight, starring Rodney Dangerfield - (USA) *Back to Babylon'' (العودة إلى بابل) - (Iraq) *''Bad Guy'' (Nabbeun namja) - (South Korea) *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever, starring Antonio Banderas and Lucy Liu - (USA) *Balseros'' (Rafters) - (Spain) *''Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress'' (Xiao cai feng or Balzac et la Petite Tailleuse Chinoise) - (China/France) *''Bang Bang You're Dead'' - (USA) *''Bend It Like Beckham, starring Parminder Nagra, Keira Knightley, and Jonathan Rhys-Meyers - (UK) *Beneath Clouds'' - (Australia) *''The Best Day of My Life'' (Il più bel giorno della mia vita), starring Virna Lisi - (Italy) *''Better Luck Tomorrow'' - (USA) *''Biggie & Tupac'' - (USA) *''Black and White, starring Robert Carlyle and Charles Dance - (Australia) *Blissfully Yours'' (Sud sanaeha), directed by Apichatpong Weerasethakul - (Thailand) *''The Blood Stained Route Map'' (Pimudun ryakpae) - (North Korea) *''Bloody Sunday, starring James Nesbitt - (Ireland) *Blue Gate Crossing'' (Lan se da men) - (Taiwan) *''Boat Trip, starring Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Roger Moore - (USA) *Bolívar Soy Yo'' (Bolivar is Me) - (Colombia) *''El Bonaerense'' (The Locksmith) - (Argentina/Chile/France/Netherlands) *''Book of Love'' - (USA) *''Bowling for Columbine, directed by Michael Moore - (USA) *The Box of Life'' (Sunduq al-dunyâ) - (Syria) *''Broken Wings'' (Knafayim Shvurot) - (Israel) *''Bubba Ho-tep, starring Bruce Campbell - (USA) *The Burial Society'' - (USA/Canada) *''Bus 174'' (Ônibus 174) - (Brazil) *''Buying the Cow, starring Jerry O'Connell - (USA) '''C' *''Callas Forever, directed by Franco Zeffirelli, starring Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Joan Plowright - (Italy/France/Spain/UK/Romania) *Carrie'' - (USA) *''The Cat Returns'' (Neko no Ongaeshi) - (Japan) *''Champion'' - (South Korea) *''Chance, directed by and starring Amber Benson - (USA) *Chat Room'' - (USA) *''Chen Mo and Meiting'' (Chen Mo he Meiting) - (China) *''Chicago, starring Renée Zellweger, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Richard Gere, Queen Latifah, John C. Reilly - (USA) - Academy Award winner for Best Picture *Chinese Odyssey 2002'' (Tianxia Wushuang)), starring Tony Leung - (Hong Kong) *''Cinema Paradiso: The New Version'' - (Italy) - (director's cut re-release) *''City of Ghosts, directed by and starring Matt Dillon - (USA) *City of God'' (Cidade de Deus) - (Brazil) *''The Clay Bird'' (Matir Moina), the first Bangladeshi film to be nominated for an Oscar *''The Coast Guard'' (Haeanseon) - (South Korea) *''Common Places'' (Lugares comunes) - (Argentina) *''Company'' (कम्पनी) - (India) *''The Confession'' (Itiraf) - (Turkey) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, directed by George Clooney, starring Sam Rockwell, Drew Barrymore, Julia Roberts - (USA) *The Courtesan'' (Ca-bau-kan) - (Indonesia) *''Crackerjack'' - (Australia) *''Crazy As Hell, starring Eriq LaSalle - (USA) *The Crime of Father Amaro'' (El crimen del padre Amaro), starring Gael García Bernal - (Mexico) *''Cry Woman'' (Ku qi de nü ren) - (China) *''The Cuckoo'' (Kukushka) - (Russia) *''Cypher, starring Jeremy Northam and Lucy Liu - (USA) '''D' *''The Dancer Upstairs, directed by John Malkovich, starring Javier Bardem - (USA/Spain) *The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys, starring Emile Hirsch and Kieran Culkin - (USA) *Dark Water'' (Honogurai mizu no soko kara), directed by Hideo Nakata - (Japan) *''Darkness, starring Anna Paquin and Lena Olin - (USA/Spain) *Dead in a Heartbeat, starring Judge Reinhold and Penelope Ann Miller - (USA/Canada) *Deathwatch, starring Jamie Bell - (UK/Germany) *Dekada '70'' - (Philippines) *''Devdas'' - (India) *''Dirty Deeds, starring Bryan Brown, Toni Collette, John Goodman - (Australia) *Dirty Pretty Things, directed by Stephen Frears, starring Audrey Tautou and Chiwetel Ejiofor - (UK) *Divine Intervention'' (Yadon ilaheyya) - (Palestine/France/Morocco/Germany) *''Dog Soldiers, starring Sean Pertwee and Kevin McKidd - (UK) *Dolls'' (ドールズ), directed by Takeshi Kitano - (Japan) *''Doing Time'' (keimusho no naka) - (Japan) *''Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary'' - (Canada) *''Drunk on Women and Poetry'' (Chi-hwa-seon) - (South Korea) *''Durval Discos'' (Durval Records) - (Brazil) E-K *''Elsewhere'' - (Austria) *''Emergency Act 19'' (Gimgeubjochi 19ho) - (South Korea) *''Enlightenment Guaranteed'' (Erleuchtung garantiert) - (Germany) *''Equilibrium, starring Christian Bale and Emily Watson - (USA) *Evelyn, starring Pierce Brosnan - (Ireland) *The Eye'' (Gin gwai), directed by the Pang brothers - (Hong Kong/Singapore) F''' *''FUBAR'' - (Canada) *''Facing the Truth'' (At kende sandheden) - (Denmark) *''Far from Heaven, starring Julianne Moore, Dennis Quaid, Dennis Haysbert - (USA) *Fat Choi Spirit'' (Lik goo lik goo san nin choi), starring Andy Lau - (Hong Kong) *''Fine Dead Girls'' (Fine mrtve djevojke) - (Croatia) *''The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest, starring Adam Garcia and Rosario Dawson - (USA) *Flower & Garnet'' - (Canada) *''Frida, starring Salma Hayek - (Mexico/USA/Canada) *Full Frontal'', directed by Steven Soderbergh, starring David Duchovny and Catherine Keener - (USA) '''G *''Glowing Eyes'' (La chatte à deux têtes) - (France) *''God Forbid a Worse Thing Should Happen'' (Ne dao bog većeg zla) - (Croatia) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (Gojira tai Mekagojira) - (Japan) *''Goebbels und Geduldig - (Germany) *''The Good Girl, starring Jennifer Aniston and Jake Gyllenhaal - (USA) *The Good Thief, directed by Neil Jordan, starring Nick Nolte - (UK/France/Ireland) *The Guru, starring Jimi Mistry and Heather Graham - (UK/France/USA) '''H' *''He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not'' (À la folie... pas du tout), starring Audrey Tautou - (France) *''Hero'' (Ying xiong), directed by Zhang Yimou, starring Jet Li, Tony Leung, Maggie Cheung - (China/Hong Kong) *''Highway, starring Jared Leto, Jake Gyllenhaal, Selma Blair - (USA) *Home Room'' - (USA) *''L'homme du train'' (The Man on the Train), directed by Patrice Leconte - (France) *''The Hours, starring Nicole Kidman, Julianne Moore and Meryl Streep - (UK/USA) *House of Fools'' (Dom Durakov), directed by Andrei Konchalovsky - (Russia) *''Hukkle'' - (Hungary) I-J *''I Am Dina'' (Jeg er Dina), starring Gérard Depardieu and Maria Bonnevie - (Norway/Sweden/France/Denmark) *''I Love You'' (Wo ai ni), directed by Zhang Yuan - (China) *''Igby Goes Down, starring Kieran Culkin, Claire Danes and Susan Sarandon - (USA) *The Importance of Being Earnest, starring Rupert Everett and Colin Firth - (UK) *In America, directed by Jim Sheridan, starring Samantha Morton and Djimon Hounsou - (Ireland/UK) *In the City Without Limits'' (En la ciudad sin límites) - (Spain) *''In This World, directed by Michael Winterbottom - (UK) *Infernal Affairs'' (Mou gaan dou), starring Tony Leung and Andy Lau - (Hong Kong) *''Interstate 60, starring James Marsden, Gary Oldman, Amy Smart - (USA) *Intimate Stories'' (Historias mínimas) - (Argentina) *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (Eiga Inuyasha: Kagami no Naka no Mugenjō) - (Japan) *''Irréversible, starring Monica Bellucci and Vincent Cassel - (France) '''K' *''K-9: P.I., starring James Belushi - (USA) *Kamchatka'' - (Argentina) *''The Kid Stays in the Picture, documentary on Robert Evans - (USA) *A Kind of America'' (Valami Amerika) - (Hungary) *''Kiss the Bride'' - (USA) *''Kruté radosti'' (Cruel Joys) - (Slovakia) L-Q *''The Laramie Project, starring Nestor Carbonell and Christina Ricci - (USA) *Last Call, starring Jeremy Irons, Neve Campbell, Sissy Spacek - (USA/Canada) *Laurel Canyon, starring Frances McDormand and Christian Bale - (USA) *The Legend of Bhagat Singh'' - (India) *''Life Show'' (Sheng huo ziu) - (China) *''Light Drops'' (O Gotejar da Luz) - (Mozambique) *''Lilya 4-ever'' - (Sweden/Denmark) *''Loonies'' (Loenatik - De moevie) - (Netherlands) *''Lovers' Concerto'' (Yeonae soseol) - (South Korea) M''' *''Madame Satã'' - (Brazil/France) *''The Magdalene Sisters, directed by Peter Mullan - (Ireland/UK) *The Man from Elysian Fields, starring Andy García and Mick Jagger - (USA) *The Man Who Saved Christmas, starring Jason Alexander - (USA) *The Man Without a Past'' (Mies vailla menneisyyttä), directed by Aki Kaurismäki - (Finland) *''Marie-Jo and Her Two Lovers'' (Marie-Jo et ses deux amours) - (France) *''Marooned in Iraq'' (Gomgashtei dar Aragh) - (Iran) *''Marriage is a Crazy Thing'' (Gyeolhoneun michinjishida) - (South Korea) *''Marrying the Mafia'' (Gamuneui yeonggwang) - (South Korea) *''Mekhong Full Moon Party'' (Sibha kham doan sib ed) - (Thailand) *''Melinda's World'' *''Men with Brooms'' - (Canada) *''The Missing Gun'' (Xun Qiang) - (China) *''Mondays in the Sun'' (Los Lunes al Sol), starring Javier Bardem - (Spain) *''Moonlight Mile, starring Jake Gyllenhaal, Susan Sarandon and Dustin Hoffman - (USA) *Morvern Callar, starring Samantha Morton - (UK) *Mr. and Mrs. Iyer'' - (India) *''My Left Eye Sees Ghosts'' (Ngo joh aan gin diy gwai) - (Hong Kong) *''My Mother's Smile'' (L'ora di religione) (Il sorriso di mia madre) - (Italy) '''N *''Names in Marble'' (Nimed marmortahvlil) - (Estonia) *''Narc, starring Jason Patric and Ray Liotta - (USA) *New Best Friend, starring Mia Kirshner and Taye Diggs - (USA) *Nicholas Nickleby, starring Charlie Hunnam, Nathan Lane, Jim Broadbent - (UK/USA) *Noora'' (The Kiss of Life) - (Iran) O''' *''Oasis'' (오아시스) - (South Korea) *''Occident'' - (Romania) *''Ogu and Mampato in Rapa Nui'' - (chile) *''Old Men in New Cars'' (Gamle Mænd i Nye Biler) - (Denmark) *''On Line'' - (USA) *''On the Occasion of Remembering the Turning Gate'' (Saenghwalui balgyeon) - (South Korea) *''Open Hearts'' (Elsker dig for evigt) - (Denmark) *''Den osynlige'' (The Invisible) - (Sweden) *''Over the Rainbow'' (오버 더 레인보우) - (South Korea) '''P-Q *''Personal Velocity: Three Portraits, starring Kyra Sedgwick - (USA) *People I Know, starring Al Pacino, Kim Basinger, Téa Leoni and Ryan O'Neal - (USA) *Philanthropy'' (Filantropica) - (Romania) *''Phone Booth, starring Colin Farrell and Forest Whitaker - (USA) *The Pianist, directed by Roman Polanski, starring Adrian Brody - (France/Poland/Germany/UK) *Pokémon 4Ever'' (Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Serebyi Toki o Koeta Deai) - (Japan) *''Possession, starring Aaron Eckhart and Gwyneth Paltrow - (USA/UK) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' - (USA) *''Public Enemy'' (Gonggongui Jeog) - (South Korea) *''Pumpkin, starring Christina Ricci - (USA) *Punch-Drunk Love, starring Adam Sandler and Emily Watson - (USA) *Pure, starring Keira Knightley - (UK) *The Quiet American, starring Brendan Fraser and Michael Caine - (USA/Germany) R-Z *R.S.V.P.'' - (USA) *''Raaz'' (Secret) - (India) *''Rabbit-Proof Fence, directed by Phillip Noyce - (Australia) *Rachida'' - (Algeria) *''Real Women Have Curves'' - (USA) *''A Red Bear'' (Un oso rojo) - (Argentina) *''Respiro, starring Valeria Golino - (Italy) *Ripley's Game, starring John Malkovich, Dougray Scott, Ray Winstone - (USA/UK/Italy) *Road Movie'' - (South Korea) *''Rose Red, starring Nancy Travis - (USA) *Russian Ark'' (Russkij Kovcheg), directed by Alexander Sokurov - (Russia) S''' *''Saathiya'' (Life Partner) - (India) *''Salomé, directed by Carlos Saura - (Spain) *The Salton Sea, starring Val Kilmer and Vincent D'Onofrio - (USA) *Saving My Hubby'' (Gudseura Geum-suna) - (South Korea) *''The Sea'' (Hafið) - (Iceland/Norway) *''Second Name'' (El segundo nombre) - (Spain) *''Secretary, starring James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal - (USA) *Secret Things'' (Choses secrètes) - (France) *''Séraphin: Heart of Stone'' (Séraphin: un homme et son péché) - (Canada) *''Sex Is Zero'' (Saekjeuk shigong) - (South Korea) *''Showboy'' - (USA) *''The Singles Ward'' - (USA) *''Skinwalkers, starring Wes Studi - (USA) *The Skywalk is Gone'' (Tian qiao bu jian le) - (Taiwan) *''The Son'' (Le fils) - (Belgium/France) *''Spider, directed by David Cronenberg, starring Ralph Fiennes, Miranda Richardson, Gabriel Byrne - (Canada/UK) *Spirit of Korean Celadon'' (Chongjaui noks) - (North Korea) *''Spring Subway'' (Kaiwang Chuntian de Ditie) - (China) *''Springtime in a Small Town'' (Xiao cheng zhi chun) - (China) *''Spun, starring Jason Schwartzman and Brittany Murphy - (USA) *The Star'' (Zvezda) - (Russia) *''Steal, starring Stephen Dorff and Natasha Henstridge - (Canada/UK/France) *Stevie'' - (USA) *''Stolen Summer, starring Aidan Quinn - (USA) *Stones'' (Piedras) - (Spain) *''Suicide Club'' (Jisatsu Sakuru) - (Japan) *''Sunshine State, directed by John Sayles, starring Edie Falco and Angela Bassett - (USA) *Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance'' (Boksuneun naui geot), directed by Park Chan-wook - (South Korea) '''T *''Tadpole, starring Sigourney Weaver and Bebe Neuwirth - (USA) *Talk to Her'' (Hable con ella), directed by Pedro Almodóvar - (Spain) *''Ten'' (Dah), directed by Abbas Kiarostami - (Iran) *''Terra incognita'' - (Lebanon/France) *''Timequest'' - (USA) *''Together'' (He ni zai yi qi), directed by Chen Kaige - (China) *''Tomorrow La Scala!'' - (UK) *''The Tracker, starring David Gulpilil - (Australia) *The Trials of Henry Kissinger'' - (USA) *''The Twilight Samurai'' (Tasogare Seibei) - (Japan) *''Two Men Went to War'' - (UK) U-V *''Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet'' (ウルトラマンコスモス2 THE BLUE PLANET) - (Japan) *''The Uncertainty Principle'' (O Princípio da Incerteza) - (Portugal) *''Unknown Pleasures'' (Ren xiao yao) - (China) *''Uzak'' (Distant) - (Turkey) *''Valentín, starring Carmen Maura - (Argentina/France/Italy/Spain) *The Visitor'' - (Australia) W''' *''Waiting for Happiness'' (Heremakono) - (Mauritania/France) *''Walking on Water'' - (Australia) *''War'' (Voyna) - (Russia) *''The Way Home'' (Jibeuro) - (South Korea) *''Welcome to Collinwood, starring Isaiah Washington, Sam Rockwell, William H. Macy - (USA) *Whale Rider, starring Keisha Castle-Hughes - (New Zealand/Germany) *When Maryam Spoke Out'' (Lamma hikyit maryam) - (Lebanon) *''Where Eskimos Live'' (Tam, gdzie żyją Eskimosi) - (Poland/U.S.A./UK) *''Wilbur Wants to Kill Himself'' - (Denmark/UK) *''Women in the Mirror'' (Kagami no onnatachi) - (Japan) '''XYZ *''Year of the Devil'' (Rok ďábla) - (Czech Republic) Films released in 2002 by country *List of Argentine films of the 2000s Category:Years in film Category:2002 in film